


Companionship in Taverns

by NahaFlowers



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, M/M, just some cute early friendship fluff, set somewhere around 2x08/2x09 probably?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 18:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11258388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NahaFlowers/pseuds/NahaFlowers
Summary: Allan is quickly becoming an indispensable companion to Guy, and Guy isn't sure what to make of it. Early friendship fluff.





	Companionship in Taverns

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "When did you get so ____" on Tumblr

Allan, it seemed, was becoming an indispensable part of Guy’s life. What had started as a straightforward spymaster-spy relationship was quickly starting to resemble a true partnership, although Guy never let Allan forget who was boss. Allan wasn’t fazed by that; in fact, to Guy’s annoyance, he sometimes got the feeling he found it amusing. His laughter was never really at Guy’s expense, however, which made a welcome change from the Sheriff and, he had to admit, even Marian at times.

Yes, Allan was becoming all but vital to Guy’s day-to-day existence and he didn’t like it much, even when Allan defended him from the Sheriff (mostly by coming up with smarter plans than Guy ever could) or joined him, uninvited, for a drink in a tavern of an evening. Allan would witter on or leave him in peace by turns, but he never demanded any form of contribution from Guy, and Guy found himself feeling grateful (pathetic, spat the voice inside his head that belonged to the Sheriff) for his companionship.

One such evening, as Allan was telling a story of how he’d once conned a dozen different people within the space of an hour, Guy interrupted him mid-flow.

“When did you get so comfortable with me?” he burst out.

Allan raised his eyebrow, a bit miffed at being interrupted in the middle of what he thought was an excellent story. “What?” he said.

“I mean, everyone else is either scared of me, or they want me to do their bidding. You’re…neither of those.”

Allan grinned and shook his head in amusement. “I was never scared of you, Guy. Of the things you had the power to do to me, yeah sure, but not of you.”

Guy furrowed his brow. “Why?”

Allan shrugged. “You’re just – now don’t take this the wrong way but – you’re just not a very scary bloke.”

Guy glowered at him, which just made Allan chuckle, proving his point.

“I mean, especially since I’ve gotten to know you, I can tell – all the brooding and the glaring and the outbursts – it’s just an act, innit?”

“You think you’ve gotten to know me, then?” said Guy, his voice more curious than dangerous.

Allan nodded. “Pretty well, I think. Better than most anyone at the castle, at any rate.”

“Hm,” Guy said, hunching his shoulders and curling in on himself.

“You alright, Giz?” asked Allan, worried he’d said something wrong. “You want another drink?”

Guy let the use of that awful nickname pass, just this once. He shook his head. “No, I’m fine, Allan,” he said, tiredly. “I’m just going to go home.”

Allan nodded. “Right you are,” he said, although he made no move to get up himself, instead calling the barman over for another drink.

Guy huffed a laugh and turned to go. Then, hating himself for voicing the thought out loud, he turned back and asked, “What am I to you, Allan?”

Allan looked taken aback at the vulnerability inherent in both the question and his voice. He rolled his neck around uncomfortably. “Uh, well, you’re my boss,” he said.

“Is that all?” asked Guy, unable to keep the disappointment from edging into his voice.

“S’pose you’re a sort of friend now,” Allan mumbled noncommittally. “Probably the only one I’ve got left, matter of fact.”

Guy couldn’t help the small smile that graced his features at that, even hearing the bitterness in Allan’s tone at his second comment.

“All right, friend,” he said, testing the foreign word out on his tongue, sounding probably more cheerful than he had in years, “I’ll see you at 6 o’clock sharp tomorrow morning in the castle courtyard. Goodnight, Allan.”

Allan groaned half-heartedly but then grinned back at him. “G’night, Guy,” he said, turning back to his drink as Guy left the tavern. Guy of Gisborne was a strange’un, he thought, and make no mistake.

**Author's Note:**

> Guy: I have feelings for you.  
> Allan: I have feelings for you too.  
> Narrator: The feeling was friendship, but neither of them had ever experienced it.


End file.
